Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-C | At least High 6-A | At least High 5-A | 4-B | At least 4-B, likely 3-B | 2-C Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: '''Marvel Comics '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Intelligence, Flight, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Energy Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low. High-Mid for armors by mentally reassembling them after they have been blown to pieces), Enhanced Vision, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Able to draw energy from any source on earth using the Extremis powers, Limited Power Nullification (Via Zero-Point Energy Bubbles and Neutrino Rays), Technological Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Transformation into different models of his armor, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Intangibility and Telepathy, Hacking (Can hack technology with a touch), Duplication (Model 51 only; Can create a duplicate of his armor controlled by FRIDAY), Can hit intangible beings Attack Potency: Island level '''(Destroyed a rock the size of the island of Manhattan) | '''Large Island level (Dug a trench the size of the Grand Canyon) | At least Multi-Continent level (Halted the explosion of a bomb that would have destroyed the west coast of America) | At least Dwarf Star level (Hulkbuster suit regularly takes on the Hulk) | Solar System level (Contributed to lighting up the Dark Dimension, matched The Sentry and Doctor Doom twice, fought Taurus who one-shotted Thor, sent Abomination flying, defeated a robot that was giving She-Hulk trouble, staggered Hulk thrice, has one-shotted Ulik who stomped Thor, defeated an enemy who was overpowering She-Hulk, etc.) | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Made to combat against Galactus and defeated him) | Multi-Universe level (Fought off Eternity) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Intercepted Doctor Spectrum's blast, putting him at over Mach 76,000) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be no inferior to previous form) | Massively FTL+ (flew to the moon in a picosecond, considered fast by The Sentry, outsped Gladiator, kept up with Hulk and enemies stronger than Thor) | Massively FTL+ (Should be no inferior to previous form) | Massively FTL+ (Should be no inferior to previous form) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Galactus who's faster than Silver Surfer) | Massively FTL+ (Should scale to The Avatar of Eternity) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class G (At least as strong as the Model 8) | Pre-Stellar to Galactic (Scales to Galactus) | Immeasurable (Scales to Eternity) Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class EJ+ | Class NJ | Probably Class XMJ | Class XPJ | At least Class XPJ, likely Multi-Galactic | Multi-Universal Durability: Island level (Takes hits regularly from similarly powered heroes, including Doctor Spectrum) | Large Island level (Massively superior to previous suit) | At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked a massive explosion of this energy- specifically 375 petatons) | Dwarf Star level (Tanks hits from a casual Hulk and She-Hulk, among others of this power ranking) | Solar System level (has taken attacks from Hulk, took attacks from The Sentry, withstood hits from monsters that overpowered Thor, tanked assaults from a Hulk-empowered Rogue, survived the explosion of a Dyson sphere) depending on the armor. | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Galactus) | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Eternity) Stamina: Likely very high, presumably limitless depending upon power supply Range: Varies, depending on weapons Standard Equipment: Various suits Intelligence: Super Genius, capable of contending with literal gods via his suits and other creations, regularly outsmarts aforementioned gods Weaknesses: Alcoholism and arrogance Key: Model 8 Iron Man | Model 9 Iron Man | Model 45 Iron Man | Hulkbuster Suit | Model Prime, Model 51 Iron Man | Galactus-Buster | God-Killer Note: Two respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hero Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Scientists Category:Billionaires Category:Radiation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Technopathy Users Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Good Characters